


Bain mixte

by malurette



Category: F. COMPO
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora et Yukari souhaitaient plus que tout pouvoir prendre un bain ensemble dans une source chaude à ciel ouvert sans que personne ne trouve à y redire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bain mixte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514319) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Bain mixte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Wakanae Sora/Yukari   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Journée de détente » d’après 31_jours (31 mars ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** visibilité trans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Pour leurs vingt ans de mariage, Sora et Yukari ont planifié très, très soigneusement leur voyage commémoratif. Cette fois, aucun imprévu ne les empêchera d’aller passer un week-end de détente et de célébration bien mérité dans une auberge avec un bain à ciel ouvert.   
Leur bonheur à se retrouver là est tellement évident que la patronne qui les reçoit est persuadée qu’ils sont en voyage de noces. Et quelque part, c’est vrai… Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’en faire l’année de leur mariage ; la fois où Shion et Masahiko ont arrangé pour eux une séance commémorative en habits de cérémonie leur avait fait grand plaisir, bien sûr, mais ne s’était suivie de rien de plus.   
Une paire d’années plus tard, il n’était pas question de laisser passer la date. Ils auraient aimé en faire un voyage en famille, mais Shion était trop prise par ses études et Masahiko avait lui aussi trouvé une excuse pour être occupé ailleurs. Promis juré ça n’était pas par embarras à l’idée de s’exhiber en public avec des parents travestis comme ça avait pu être le cas quelques années auparavant, mais uniquement du tact à ne pas vouloir s’immiscer dans leur intimité alors que Shion elle-même était absente. Qu’ils en profitent en tant que couple !  
Et en profiter à fond est exactement le programme qu’ils ont en tête. La chambre est confortable, le cadre ravissant, la nourriture délicieuse… et le bain accueillant. 

Le bain. Alimenté par une source chaude, par un temps superbe, et sans aucune barrière. Pour des raisons un peu bêtes, les vestiaires des hommes et des femmes sont quand même séparés, mais ils sont presque vides et personne n’accorde plus d’un regard rapide à Sora ni à Yukari quand ils se dirigent vers leurs côtés respectifs. Personne ne leur prête attention du tout quand ils se déshabillent ça ne se fait pas de reluquer les autres clients !  
Et une fois dans le bain, ah…  
Quel bonheur.   
L’eau est à température idéale et le ciel au-dessus est superbe. Un seau et un plateau flottants tiennent à portée de main saké et en-cas. Quelle délicieuse sensation de liberté, de pouvoir se délasser ainsi, ensemble ! Ils sont libres de s’enlacer et d’échanger des baisers légers – ils ont toujours été pudiques tous les deux et même en privé, n’échangent de baisers profonds que dans le feu de l’action : en public, leurs gestes sont réservés, mais ne trompent personne, par leur grande tendresse, sur l’intensité de leur amour. 

Tous les autres clients, en couples, en groupes ou seuls, s’abandonnent à ce moment de plaisir, chacun de son côté, sans déranger le moins du monde ses voisins. À peine porte-t-on un toast aux vacances ou à l’amour quand on se rend compte que d’autres sont aussi en voyages de noces, et on en restera là.   
Si certains aperçoivent les seins de Sora ou le pénis de Yukari, personne n’aura le manque de tact de faire la moindre remarque dessus. 

Une fois sortis du bain, tous revêtent le même yukata fourni par l’auberge ; homme ou femme, chacun porte les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes motifs, la même ceinture étroite. Ne s’adaptent que les tailles, et encore, le vêtement pouvant s’ajuster facilement, peu de modèles différents sont disponibles.   
Même ainsi uniformisés pourtant, impossible de confondre mari et femme dans leur couple. Leurs genres respectifs et le lien qui les unit tous les deux se reconnaissent à leurs attitudes, leurs gestes, l’intonation de leurs voix, les attentions qu’ils ont l’un pour l’autre. Les stéréotypes existent pour une raison : parce qu’ils découlent de réalités, pas universelles certes mais fréquentes, et eux deux remplissent très exactement les rôles qu’on attend d’un homme et d’une femme mariés.   
Les gens qui ignorent ce qu’ils cachent sous leurs yukata n’iront jamais rien soupçonné, et même ceux qui le sont aperçus dans le bain… doutent de ce qu’ils ont vu, et préfèrent tout simplement ne pas y penser du tout. Et si on les regarde maintenant avec intensité, qui à la   
dérobée, qui ouvertement, c’est par envie devant l’amour tellement évident qui les unit.


End file.
